Yoda: The Sith Lord, Palpatine: Jedi Master
by Sam Marie Carter
Summary: Why is Yoda a sith? How did he transform from a Jedi to a sith? Did the Jedi's kick him out? Or did he get kidnnaped? Please Read and Review!
1. Introduction

**Yoda: The Sith Lord, Palpatine: Jedi Master** **I want to thank Anime-StarWars-fan-zach for helping me starting this story. ** **This is a story about Yoda when he is just born, he gets kidnapped by the Sith's about 15 or 16 years later he betrays his master and kills him and searches out for an apprentice**. 

While finding an apprentice he runs into Mary Sue, and tells him to go back to the past and kill all of the Jedi's. Then he runs into Palpatine a Jedi master and he tells him not to listen to Mary Sue, just to go back to the past and kill the Sith from kidnapping him. Then he runs into some Jedi's from the past about 900 years ago and they all agree with Palpatine.

Who will Yoda obey? Will he listen to Palpatine? Or will he listen to Mary Sue? And will the Yo-Yo's have their son, Yoda, back to the nice ol' boy? Will Anakin go with Palpatine?

Will The Jedi's accepted Yoda, since he was a Sith? Or will he kill all of the Jedi's as Mary Sue told him to? Who will he listen to? What will he do? Please read and Review!


	2. Meating Anakin and his mom

Chapter 1 

Palpatine was travelling to Tatooine, and out of the blue, he had found Anakin in a workshop, he really needing an engine for his ship, he had thought for a moment

_If I just get the part I need, _thought Palpatine_ I can just ge-_

"What would you need, sir," Anakin said, he was about nine years old, and Palpatine said "yes, I would like a part for my ship."

They had introduced each other.

"Thank, you,"

"Do you have any money with you?''

"I have some credit cards,"

"No," Walto said, right before Anakin would say anything, "You need money, no credit cards."

"All I have is credit cards," Palpatine said.

"All I can say, he gets angry when he doesn't get what he wants," Anakin whisper in Palpatine ear they both burst out laughing.

"Hmp," Walto said. They were speaking in the same language.

"Well," Palpatine was saying,

"Yoda! And Mary Sue!" Someone yelled

"Quick, Come with me!" Anakin was addressing to Palpatine. "Follow me to my house!"

"Anakin! Who is this?" Shmi asked her son.

"Mom, this is Palpatine, Palpatine this is my mother," Palpatine shook Anakin's mom's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you," Palpatine said.

"Pleasure to meet you to,"


	3. Yoda and Mary sue

_**Chapter 2: Yoda and Mary sue.**_

This is the place where it all the Jedi's come out to fight.

Previously on Star Wars: Yoda the Sith lord, and Palpatine the Jedi Master-

"Yoda and Mary Sue!" Someone scream. "Come on I can take you where I

live," Anakin said.

"Well Anakin, how would you like to join me?" Evil Master Yoda said,

"Kill all of them. NOW!" Mary Sue whisper in Yoda's ear.

"Kill them I must!" Yoda whisper back in Mary Sue' ear.

"CHARGE!" Palpatine yelled to all of the Jedi's.

Yoda had flown all of the Jedi's to the back of the wall.

"Well, well. Anakin come to the darkside, he must," Yoda said with an evil tooth

grin on his face.

"Well, you are not certainly not taking Anakin with you," Master Palpatine shot 

back to evil master Yoda.

"Well, actually I am, so beat it you little demon Jedi," With that Palpatine looked a

At Anakin sadly.

"Come on, Anakin this is no place for you, come to the Jedi temple an we will welcome you, and I will be your master, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Hmp" Yoda said now he was very angry, so angry he had told Mary Sue, that he

would never see her again.

"Well, fine you little dork," Mary Sue had told him.

_**Next chapter takes place in the Jedi Temple. Where Anakin is being trained to be come a Jedi Padawan, then also Mary Sue will talk to Yoda about going to the Jedi temple. Please Read and Review!**_


	4. He is the Chosen one

_**Chapter four- He is the Chosen one.**_

_**Wow, Anakin is at the Jedi Temple. Will he pass that test? Or will he go with Yoda? And will Mace Windo accept Yoda at the Temple? **_

Anakin Skywalker went with Palpatine to the Jedi temple.

"Well, he is the Chosen one, how many blood sample you said he had?" asked Mace Windo

"Over one million, master."

"Wow, that is a lot, I will test him and see if he is a Jedi or not, dismiss." Master Windo said

"Yes, Master." They test him, with his knowledge of the Jedi Padawan.

"Congrats, you are a Padawan, Anakin." Mace Windo told Anakin

"Thank you master." Anakin said.

"Your, master is, Palpatine, Anakin," Master Windo told him.

"What!?" Anakin said in surprise.

"I know," Master Windo told him knowing his surprisement.

" Master," Yoda asked.

"What? You, why are you here?" Mace Windo pointing at Yoda.

"What? I want to know if, well, I can become a Jedi. Is that Ok?" Yoda asked.

"Well," looking around to find an empty spot. "With one circumstances, you must pass the test. Ok?" Mace asked.

"Yes, pass test I must," Yoda said.

_**Well, this is the fourth chapter, tell me how they are. And Please Review! If you have or had an username!!!!!!!!**_


	5. Hello Yoda, Good bye Yoda

**Chapter four- Test Four Yoda**

**Well, If you ask me why I have two chapters four, well I have goobered; **_**this**_** one is suppose to be four, not the last one.**

**Yoda was taken a test when the results came in here it goes. Alas, this is the last and final chapter and story for FanFic, and then I am off to wrighting! Check out for these tittles in English; Space Explores, The Chosen Ones, and others! **

"Well, Congrats, you are a Jedi master, you may choose your Padawan," Mace Windo told Yoda.

"Thank you, master," Yoda said.

"Well, this little girl looks like she is strong, may I?" Yoda asked.

"Well, yes. On one condition, don't kill her. Understand?" Master Windo asked.

"Kill, I will not!" Yoda said.

"Good, if you do, you will not be able to have the rights to become a Jedi master ever again. Understand?" Master Windo asked.

"Yes, Master," Yoda replied.

"Good, then off you go to train Bant." Master Windo said

"Wow, that is a pretty name for a pretty little girl," Yoda said.

"Thank you, Master" Bant said, she still have buries for her parents, She is just thirteen years old. When Master Windo went to the Help for young teenaged children, he and other Jedi's have permission to test those children, only one had a lot of counts in her blood, her name is Bant. Well, Bant was trained, and when she was about twenty her master had died. She has two padawans, their names are Amanda and Christopher they look alike. She trained them, but she did not leave them as her master did. But Yoda gave his life for Bant. All of the Jedi's are having a memorial for Yoda.

THE END well tell me how it is Please!!!!!!!!


End file.
